What Once Was Lost
by Chelseadaggz
Summary: Established OQ!Memory Loss. Regina and Robin wake up one day with absolutely no idea who the other is. Regina's last memory is of her torture at the hands of Greg Mendell and Robin's is of laying down to sleep with his son after the breaking of the Evil Queen's curse. With the help of their friends (though Regina doubts this particular truth) can they get back their memories?
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt given to me on Tumblr by the lovely Spiral-Nebula, this is just a short chapter of what I'm thinking of turning into a multi-chaptered fic.**

"So, you don't remember anything of these last few years?"

"I think we have established that Charming," she drawled through a heavy breath, her hands scraping back through her hair as she looked up at the ceiling for strength. This whole thing was ridiculous, the actual _notion_ that she would have entertained these idiots in her life for more than she actually had to was laughable and Emma being her friend, _"she was practically your best friend"_ Snow had told her. "What we haven't established is just what is going on here." And even as she swept a hand out to indicate the man sitting opposite her in just as much distress and confusion, she wouldn't look at him, hadn't since she'd practically tumbled from her bed in her haste to get away from the man-sized lump she'd found next to her.

She could hear his son's babbling from his place behind the sofa, the toys once belonging to Henry had been laid out and ready for him (familiar to him if the way he knew exactly where to find them was anything to go by), one of the only reasons that she had even begun considering that the information she was being told, theories of memory loss spells, could be true. "Well," Emma began tentatively and Regina had noticed the changes in her the instant she'd entered with the womanising Pirate's (apparently somewhat redeemed now, as she was apparently) hand pressed against the small of her back in what looked like support, her eyes flighty and skin slightly paler than what the brunette had remembered but she still couldn't picture her as The Dark One, couldn't imagine the revered _Saviour_ in the role of evil. "What exactly _do_ you remember?"

Her eyes fell from the blonde at her question as she suppressed a shiver with the rush of memories that instantly prickled to the surface, the burn of the electrodes on her temples, her fingers still painful though now they were nothing more than silvery scars hidden by hair so much longer than she'd ever allowed it to be in this world, it had her looking softer than she was particularly comfortable with in this moment. She could still hear his taunts, still feel his breath on her skin and the glinting of sunlight in the metal hook that had ran the length of her body only hours ago in her mind had her shooting the pirate a heated look filled with an angered fear that had him commenting quietly "I think I could answer that particular question."

She wasn't sure just what the full extent of the relationship between the idiot and Emma was at this point, whatever this point _was,_ but she could tell something had been divulged about just what had happened that night, about the part he played in her kidnap and torture. For her part, Emma simply turned to Regina, flashed her a brief smile of a guilty sympathy that didn't belong to her and turned to the man who had yet to speak since they'd entered this room. "Robin?"

He looked up at the call of his name, his eyes on Emma as hers fell upon him and took in the lines on his forehead, the hard set of his jaw and the stiffness of his posture and she felt for him, she truly did. Both had awoken to find themselves in the presence and the lives of a complete (but apparently not if they should believe the words of others) stranger yet she'd woken to find herself in the comfort of her own home, her own bed. He'd woken in a completely different _world_ filled with things he knew nothing of and people he'd barely recognised.

"I'm sorry," he managed after a moment of just staring at Emma, staring _through_ her if Regina was to be the judge and her heart went out to him all the more. He looked so very lost. "I wasn't quite listening," his brow furrowed all the more as he glanced down to his clasped hands for a moment, blinking hard before looking back to the blonde standing at the arm of the sofa, "could you repeat the question?"

She smiled kindly at him, her own brow furrowed with the expression as she nodded once and then asked him "what is the last thing you can remember?" and then, "before this morning of course."

He heaved a heavy breath through his nose, lifting a hand to rub at the back of his neck with the discomfort he still felt that she, oddly, felt the urge to relieve for him though she knew not how to do such a thing nor why she wanted to. "My men and I had decided to spend the night in the Dark One's castle" Emma flinched subtly at that, Hook's hand coming to grasp at hers as she leaned into his side, "the news had just spread the the Evil-" he stopped abruptly at that, eyes finding Regina's for a brief moment before hers fell away, his quiet "sorry," met with the smallest of smiles as she shook her head in dismissal before he was continuing, "that the Queen's" and she found herself oddly glad that he dropped the adjective, "curse had broken and we were to head back to our camp the next morning." His head shook again as he tried to work through just _what_ had happened to him when he told her "I'd just settled my son down to sleep beside me and managed to fall asleep myself when…"

"When you woke up here," Regina finally addressed him, though her eyes remained down as she spoke, "next to me."

He was saved answering by the opening and closing of the front door, all eyes moving to watch as a tall form came into view in the doorway, a form that had Regina's breath catching in her throat as she choked out a "Henry!?" because surely, the boy standing there could not be her-

"Mom!" She watched dumbly as he sprinted forward, dropping himself onto the sofa beside her and pulled her into his arms, his face burrowing in the crook of her neck as he held her to him. "You okay?" and when she didn't answer him, didn't hug him back as he'd expected her to, he pulled back enough to look at her, to find tears shimmering in her eyes as she looked at him, "Grandma and Grandma told me about what ha-"

"Shh…" she laughed somewhat brokenly as she brought a hand up to press her palm against his cheek, chuckling wetly when she felt a slightly stubbled cheek, "just let me look at you for a minute." He rolled his eyes at her for that but there was nothing but an affection that she hadn't seen in those wonderful eyes for such a long time. "I was right," she smiled so very warmly at him, laughing when he cocked his head and furrowed his brow before telling him "you are so very handsome."

"Mom!" he whined through a laugh as he shook his head at her, teenage embarrassment flooding through him with everyone's eyes on him, Robin's obviously curious as to the relationship between him and Regina, filtering into confusion when Roland came running from behind the sofa, leaving his imagination on the carpeted ground for a moment as he ran towards the boy, instantly jumping into his arms when Henry opened them wide for him and welcomed him easily with a "hey little buddy" that had Regina's eyes flashing over to his for a moment before falling back upon the boys beside her. He caught the softness of those dark orbs as she forgot herself for a moment and just watched them interact.

"Are Papa and Regina fighting Henry?" he asked when he'd been settled back down on the ground, his little hands resting upon Henry's jean clad thighs as he patiently awaited an answer.

The older boy laughed uncomfortably, shifting slightly in his seat as he glanced around at the other adults, all completely speechless, before looking back to Roland and telling him "no, of course not," before continuing with "they're just uh…not feeling too well today…"

Roland's mouth formed a little 'o' as he gasped, eyes wide and looked to Regina, moving towards her with complete confidence and utter familiarity before pressing his hand against her stomach, looking up at her and asking "is it my sister? Is she okay?" to which Regina could only stare in absolute shock at him for a long moment before glancing up at a wincing Henry, looking over at a completely astounded Emma and Hook and finally, allowing her eyes to fall on a rather pale Robin Hood as he stared at his son's hands placed protectively over her stomach. A blanket of quiet fell over the room until Henry was giving a gentle cough and telling them all _"yeah, Mom's kinda pregnant",_ to which the only answer, the only possible response was complete silence because, _well shit._

 **Please review x**


	2. Chapter 2

She lay upon her bed with her back pressed to the headboard and her mind somewhere else completely as she stared out of the window. Her lips were pursed, twisting as she bit at the skin of her cheek from the inside, a nervous habit she'd been punished for as a child and one she had been reminded to stop doing not so long ago when her mother had still been alive…or, a while ago it seemed if the others were to be believed and she hated that they knew her life now better than she did, knew more than she truly believed she'd tell them but then how could she be sure? This new version of herself was actually friends with those she'd once hated, hunted…or close to friendly at least.

She'd left the UnCharmings, the pirate, the saviour and her son to continue talking over things with Robin (his son had been lost in his own little world, still playing in his imagination when she'd glanced over at him before leaving) who'd seemed more uncomfortable than she'd liked with her presence in the room. The memories of the dark curse coming were fresh in his mind he'd told them, the uncertainty and fear for his son's and his own survival as it had found them in the Dark One's castle so very clear to him still and seeing her, being in her home with her son and people who apparently _liked_ her, well, she knew it was confusing and more than likely frustrating to him though he left that part out, his eyes though, she could read most of what she wanted to know there. His son on the other hand, well, he'd seemed pretty enamoured with her and she couldn't help but wonder just how close she'd been to the boy.

She shook her head as she breathed through her own frustrations, eyes still on the moving world outside and if it kept turning like this, so rapidly, she felt as though she would fall off the very edge.

There were pictures decorating the halls that she'd had to spin, smiling faces that she'd had to press to the papered surface to keep from falling into insanity and to top it all off, there had been one picture in particular that she'd missed that morning in her haste to get away from the strange man she'd found in bed beside her.

It lay in her lap now, held loosely in hands that remained relaxed despite the tension that squeezed at her muscles, at her nerves. Her name (with what she assumed to be his attached to the end, where Mills should be written) was printed in the corner, other information that she hadn't paid any attention to making up the rest of the black and green image but in the middle, almost hidden in the strange shapes and faded smears, was a tiny little peanut growing into something she never believed she'd be able to create; a baby.

 _A baby…_

She wasn't showing yet, her stomach still moderately flat and she wondered how long it would be before a bump started to form, how long before it all became too real for her not to believe it. And then, a horrible little voice in the back of her mind, one that sounded suspiciously like her mother and terribly like her long dead husband. It sounded like the handmaidens still loyal to their dead Queen who'd pull her corset a little tighter than necessary during her morning dress, like the stinging whispers of those wondering why the King had taken such a poor copy of Eva for his wife. She'd shut them up in the end and she'd shut this voice up too but she still couldn't help but wonder _"what if I don't carry to term?"_

She'd had miscarriages before, when she was barely a woman, still very much a child and she'd believed the first to have been conceived from the only night she'd ever had with her Daniel before he'd been taken from her though she never knew for sure. She stopped counting after her third and was grateful, begrudgingly so now after all that had happened between them, when Rumple had given her a potion to curse Leopold's seed and not too long after he'd died and mother had shown up, she'd created her own version and made herself barren.

 _"_ _Perhaps it wasn't as successful as I'd thought,"_ she pondered, fingers tapping lightly at the skin of her abdomen and she wasn't sure when they'd crept beneath the bottom of her shirt but still, as she touched her taught belly, she couldn't help but to allow a small smile to tug at her lips. A baby.

The house was quiet when she finally built up the courage to take herself back down the stairs and though she was somewhat relieved not to have to face any more questioning or confusion at the moment, she found herself a little disappointed at the very same time.

Her house didn't even _smell_ the same anymore. There was still the subtle scent of lavender and of vanilla from the plug-in air fresheners that she'd favoured since she'd first come across them in the supermarket her first week here and there was still the smell of _boy._ Her Henry and, she supposed, little Roland. On top of that though, and the most unsettling of all that she could detect, was the smell of man. Of Robin.

He smelt of pine, of sandalwood, of wood smoke and of nature. It wasn't a horrible smell, not in the slightest, she rather liked it if she allowed herself to think on it but she wouldn't admit it fully, not to herself nor any other and in all honesty her head was an absolute mess at the moment. It felt like only hours ago she was laying strapped to a table, so very helpless and hoping that her son knew how much she truly loved him, absolutely heartbroken over the fact that there was a good chance that he didn't, not fully.

But then today, this morning, when he'd come walking through her front door, a good few inches taller than she remembered him and with a voice preparing for change. He'd held her hand, he'd comforted her in a way she didn't think he knew how to and he'd handled the situation far better than she or Robin had.

It hurt to think of the time she'd missed so very unwillingly, the time she'd lost with him, watching him grow into this intuitive, caring young man who _loved_ her again, actually, genuinely loved her and she couldn't even remember the road that had finally brought them here to this place. To little notes on her fridge that read, simply _love you Mom x,_ or the plate of food she found on the kitchen counter, covered by a sheet of tin foil and consisting of her favourite snack foods. Beside it was another of Henry's notes, his scrawl only a little tidier than what she was used to and it read: _Robin wanted to meet with Little John and Will (two of his merry men who came over with the second curse…and you don't know about that…I'll explain more later!) so I've taken him and Roland over to Granny's. I made you a plate of your special comfort food, eat it, you'll feel better._

 _I love you, forever and always, Henry x_

She smiled at the sheet, her fingers stroking over the indented letters before she actually registered them, realised that there was a possibility that they wouldn't be back for a while, that she had a little time. There was one place that she'd been contemplating going since she'd realised that their memories had been stolen, one person who could possibly give her the answers to the endless amounts of questions whizzing through her mind but to ask him, to make him aware of her situation would only open herself up to attack and could she risk that in her state? Was it _worth_ risking that?

There was only one way to find out…


End file.
